Episode:Broken Peace
| alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 01 | season = V | prod.code = 501 | airdate.CA = September 20, 2012 | airdate.US = October 16, 2012 | airdate.UK = December 5, 2012 | airdate.AU = | written = & | story = | teleplay = | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} 'Plot' Ed explains to a class of students, including his son Clark, about the nature of SRU. Meanwhile, mother and daughter, Michelle and May Dalton move into their new home. As May gets to talking with her boyfriend Tobias via her cell, she gets a call from her estranged father, James Mitchell. She ignores it. At her father's end, he tries talking to her, for it's her birthday as the doorbell rings. It's his landlord, holding an eviction notice in his hand. James tries bargaining his possessions to pay for it, but his pleas go unheeded. When he drops a crystal vase, the landlord walks away, reminding him to pack up soon. In response, James finds his gun and tracks down Tobias at the club he works at, demanding to know his ex-wife and daughter's location. Tobias' co-worker calls 911 and tries to engage James but nearly avoids being shot. By the time Team One arrives, James had already escaped with Tobias in his trunk. Sam and Raf give pursuit but are forced to stop when Tobias gets out of the trunk. Tobias then tells them that he told James where Michelle works. May soon comes by the club and hears about her father. She tells the team that her father is abusive towards her mother, trying to control their finances, though hiding his true nature from her. No matter how many times they move, he always tracks them down, especially May's cell number. James arrives at the Royal York Hotel and ruffs up the manager to find Michelle for a "talk". He starts blaming her for all her troubles. Things get worse as he identifies Michelle's new boyfriend Keith, whom May accidentally gave a hint to the last time he called, and he starts to escalate. As the fire alarm goes off from a burning oven, James demands it'd be turn off. Michelle agrees to have his "talk" in a private place. But as he is led out of the kitchen, Keith tries pushing a cart at him, but a gunshot is let out, though no one is hurt. The two then get into an elevator, but Spike sends it to the roof. May suggests that she help talk her father down, which Greg reluctantly decides to permit. But as they get to the roof, James soon becomes more focused on the cops than his own daughter and starts yelling at Michelle more, refusing to even listen to Michelle. Jules tells May to keep talking otherwise they will have to use lethal force. May suggests wounding him in the leg but Raf states that he might shoot by reflex. Then suddenly, May draws a gun out of purse. She starts advancing on her father, amidst the team's warnings that they'll have to shoot her, giving off two missed shots with her one hand. As she puts both her hands on the gun, trained right on her father, Greg is forced to give "Scorpio" and Ed shoots May, causing her fall dead to the ground. Both parents start crying as the team arrests James. James starts yelling at Ed but he retorts that he's to blame for his daughter's death and attempts to lunge at him, only for Greg to restrain him. Back at HQ, Ed is in the midst of his debrief, explaining the justification for Scorpio. Moving to the meeting room, the Team starts arguing over how the mission went wrong. Spike admits that he didn't know May was holding an illegal gun Tobias gave her because she and her mother never felt safe. Greg and Jules blame themselves for letting May get involved. Ed then arrives to state that they only followed protocol. May was an active shooter and it was tragic she had to die. Raf disagrees, believing that they could've wounded her and suggests they could've let May shoot James. Ed states that they are not judges, but cops. They serve the law. Raf states that he respects him and he feels that though the last year has been the proudest of his life. However, after this, he doesn't feel that he should remain with the team. In the denouement, Michelle returns to her empty house and starts to cry. Ed returns home, Clark asking if he's still keeping the peace. Ed sits down on the steps, wondering if he did the right thing. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Rafik 'Raf' Rousseau : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker Guest Starring * as James Mitchell * as May Dalton * as Michelle Dalton Co-Starring * as Clark Lane * as Dean Parker * as Landlord * as Tobias * as David * as Hotel Resident Manager * as Keith * as Blair Kowalski Uncredited